After drilling operations, borehole casings can be used to help stabilize the well. The casing is cemented to assure zonal isolation and sustain its stability. Over time deterioration and/or imperfections in the casing and/or cement can cause the borehole to collapse and/or fluids to migrate therefore compromising the zonal isolation.
Fluid (e.g., oil, gas) pipelines can be used to transport the fluids for long distances from one location to another. Environmental factors and fluid chemicals can result in corrosion of the pipeline inside and outside, thus weakening the pipeline walls. Improper welding of the pipeline sections can also result in leaking of the fluid into the surrounding environment. It can thus be desirable to be able to determine the integrity of a borehole casing or a fluid pipeline.